


Can't Say The Word

by EffingEden



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first walked in, he knew just what he wanted. So did a certain blonde vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say The Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> Comment_fic prompt, ' True Blood, Eric/Jason, Fangtasia'

He hadn't thought it would be like this - in his fantasies it was some pale, sexy little thing like they got on Buffy.

Reality was real different - oh hell, it was so beyond anything he had though about he didn't even know what sort of things to be thinking; tall, muscular and so male Jason could feel the hard line of the vamp's penis nudging his hip every time they moved.

Yet he didn't say no - not to the drink, not to the invite to the room in back, not to the lips ghosting against his, not to the tongue lancing into his mouth, not to the hand stroking him through his clothes, not to the trail of little bristly kisses down his jaw to his neck... he didn't say no, but fisted his hand into the other man's shirt and tilted his head back in encouragement.


End file.
